1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, specially relates to a managing means of print result object and print job.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, such case becomes more common as a plurality of information processing apparatuses use an image forming apparatus in common via network. In such case, the image forming apparatus receives respective print jobs from the plurality of information processing apparatuses and respectively prints them. Then, print result objects are accumulated in a record medium holding section provided in the image forming apparatus (refer to Patent Document 1: Japan patent publication H08-224922). After that, the sender of the print job collects the print result object of himself/herself from the record medium holding section. In such image forming system, some case occurs as that, for example, the sender collected a print result object of a third party, or on the contrary, the sender's own print result object is taken by a third party away from the record medium holding section.
Further, when the sender of the print job has forgot to collect the print result object of himself/herself, the print result object is placed in the record medium holding section for a long time.
In order to prevent such cases from happening, it is possible to provide the image forming apparatus with a plurality of record medium holding section, then to divide the plurality of record medium holding section into users. However, the image forming apparatus will become a large-scale apparatus, the number of the users will also increase, and therefore it is impossible to correspond to all users.